dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Experience
Leveling help! with all the changing in the game even blops are hard for an iop lvl 72 to kill wat can i lvl off because it seems impossible to lvl myself off of anything that gives decent xp plz reply this is bothering me and making me angry that ankanma does things like this Using a spreadsheet with character level and experience awarded, I was able to determine that the ratio of character experience to group experience awarded is identical to the ratio of character level to total group level. Note that wisdom and guild experience will modify individual experience after calculated from total group experience. I suspect--but have not yet been able to verify--that experience taken by guild collectors is taken from total group experience before division among party members. themonkeymoo Details preview This section was moved into the main article. Experience data This section is now located at Experience/Data. One player vs. X monsters The article says: * If L_P > L_TM + 5, modify by (L_TM / L_P) * If L_P > L_HM * 2.5, modify by (floor(L_HM * 2.5) / L_P) But when these two inequalities are true at the same time (easy to do), what is (are) the used modifier(s) ? I'll try to make tests soon ;)... — Ethaniel 12:48, 21 July 2006 (UTC) Another case, same problem: * If L_TM > L_P + 10, modify by ((L_P + 10) / L_TM) * If L_P > L_HM * 2.5, modify by (floor(L_HM * 2.5) / L_P) Consider a player at lvl 61 (L_P = 61) and a group of 3 monsters at lvl 24 (L_TM = 72 and L_HM = 24): in this case, these two inequalities are true at the same time... Fortunetaly, the verification of the other pair of inequalities (L_TM > L_P + 10 and L_P > L_TM + 5) can't happen, so, no more test to do :p ! — Ethaniel 16:28, 21 July 2006 (UTC) : Yes, they can both be true. That's sort of the point. The first line in each is the general modifier for fighting monster groups significantly above/below your level. The second line is the modifier for fighting a group of only weak monsters, which carries a separate penalty. - Dashiva (talk | mod) 22:30, 25 July 2006 (UTC) :: Yes, I know, I said just below that these questions are now irrelevant because I found the formula (or almost: there are 4 steps in the algorithm, I don't know the order of them, thus we have 24 combinations (and 168 possible extra sub-combinations if there is no floor() between two steps), and I have to accumulate datas, datas and datas again to find the right formula thanks to PHP pages I developped for that ;)... but sadly, a first set of datas told me that none of the 192 formulas fits exactly all the datas, thus I have to check precisely some things -_-). And thanks, I understood alone the human interpretation of the formulas, it's obvious :p ! — Ethaniel 16:44, 26 July 2006 (UTC) General case Yatta \o/ ! I think I've found the general XP calculation formulas. General means that it works for all these cases: * 1 player vs 1 monster * 1 player vs X monsters * X players vs 1 monster * X players vs X monsters And if I'm right, the 2 questions I asked yesterday are irrelevant, because of the calculation algorithm ;). I just have to complete, check and re-check a constants table, and voilà =) ! — Ethaniel 17:58, 22 July 2006 (UTC) First Paragraph I rewrote the first paragraph. I wasn't sure about a few things. Are there potions or high-level food that can add experience? Are there profession quests? Also, based on the page about guilds, I assert that guild experience is only gained from fights, so if it's correct there, it's correct here. Hinkhouse 03:03, 27 September 2006 (UTC) : Some terms prefere them like there were due to been more specific, but the rest is good, i will change it tomorrow, no food that gives experience, no profession quest that gives experience, guild exp is gained by fights and collectors thought colectors skill that removes exp from all the fights on that map giving it to the guild. there are Scrolls that increase level experience and profesion experience see scroll for more info. --Cizagna 05:20, 27 September 2006 (UTC) Question about Wisdom Ok, so how wisdom effect your exp? is it like for example if you have 100 wisdom you gonna get exact 100% exp (for exemple if you get 100 exp with no wis, therefore youll get 200 exp with 100wisdom) OR is like compound (for exemple 100 exp with no wisdom, if you have ONE wisdom youll get 101 and with TWO wisdom youll get 101+1% with three wisdom 101+1%+1% and so on) So the equasion would be something like: Base exp+1%^wisdom (not considering the lvl of the character nor the monster's lvl, and no guild or mount tax) for small amounts of exp it doesnt sound like a big deal, but when you are fighing against monsters that gives lots of exp that can mean the difference between 50-100k exp! Can someone please explain this. I do know that the second formula is true about attacks (because a feca would need 1000 int to reduce 100 earth dmg if you use the first formula) BUT fecas with about 500-600 int can reduce 100 dmg so the second formula seens to be true but I still want confirmation The last kill Someone asked me if they could get the last kill in a battle, because they thought that the person who got the last kill would somehow receive extra exp, or drops, or something. This doesn't sound accurate to me, but I didn't want to be like "you're a stupid noob" without knowing for sure :P does anyone know if this has any amount of truth to it? The only time I'm aware of that there's an advantage to having the last kill is when that kill will improve the stats of an equipped souleater pet (like the Royal Gobball in the Gobball Dungeon). --Sarabesque 01:45, 31 March 2007 (UTC) Doing Nothing? one person grouped me and we fought like 4 lvl 24 crackrocks, he passed always passed turn, and i fought the whole battle, we were both level 30, and we got about the same xp, so it doesn't matter if you fight or not? :nop it doesnt matter, if you want you could have kill him and he would have obtain the same exp and drops --Cizagna (Talk) 01:28, 3 July 2007 (UTC) Can I point out that the "like" before 4 is unnecessary? x.x--Looful (talk) 13:19, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Group XP multiplier? Found an interesting reference on a french site that implies the existence of an XP multiplier for groups (Coefficient d'XP en groupe). This reflects my observations (group hunting generates far more xp than simply multiplying the number of monsters and mob lvl should), and would make a great deal of sense since group hunting is typically a slower activity. Reference article: http://forums.jeuxonline.info/showthread.php?t=754473 76.20.167.125 18:50, 5 October 2007 (UTC) :If you can do a explanation on this matter in my case i cant help on this as i dont know french, in any case you are invited to update that in the article page--Cizagna (Talk) 19:05, 18 October 2007 (UTC) :From an automatic translation a bit of effort, I think I got how it works: There is an extra coefficent from group battles, that depends on the number of significant participant on the player's side. A significant participant is a player with level above 1/3 of the highest player's level. --Japahn 00:16, 27 January 2009 (UTC) Find the percent of the experience that you have I just found this out a few days ago. It is pretty cool to figure out how much xp you earned after each fight you have. Just type %xp% and it'll tell you how many percent you have. For example, my ecaflip currently has 19% XP. That means she has 81% left before she levels up. Obviously, I don't need to say this, but the leveling itself will seem faster if we look for mobs that give us at least 10%. Just type it in again after every fight. I don't know if anyone knows this. ~LottaBootes :Sorry to disappoint you, but this is widely known and recorded on the Command page. --Lirielle 23:47, 24 November 2007 (UTC) :Time is very important also so you may find a monster that gives you 10% of exp but if you waste 30 min per fight and there is a monster that gives you 1% but takes 1 min then there you could advance 3 times faster --Cizagna (Talk) 18:50, 10 February 2008 (UTC) XP of mounts set to 0% I did some research: 1x Kaniger level 70, no mount, 11% from stars (one star): 42239 1x Kaniger level 70, mount set to 0%, 2% from stars (one star): 38814 The equipment/wisdom was the same in both fights. 5% guild XP (yea, should have set to 0%, sorry). Wisdom 153. Mount is level 51 Turquise. Interesting is: 42239/1.11 = 38814/1.02 which means, the mount set to 0% did not take any XP from the fight. Anyone please confirm this, as it goes against common belief (which is: mount always take some XP) :I'd heard something about Mounts not actually taking any XP when on 0%, I'll need to see if I can find it again. PerfidousT ::Mounts set to 0% gain 20% of the xp you gain, but the xp actually comes from nowhere. You don't lose any of that. It says this in quite a few places. Try Breeder (Talk), Dragoturkey (Talk), Mount (Talk). AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 12:18, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Stars Any know how long it takes a mob to get 5 or 10 stars? :I think it's a day per star. I'm not sure though. AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 01:24, November 17, 2009 (UTC) : :Heard it's 8hours/star until 5*, then 16 hours/star. So, in 5 days it becomes 10*.